Había una vez un lobito bueno
by Acuatica
Summary: La idea es de Lily, claro. Llega después de las vacaciones de Navidad con los brazos cargados de libros.


Título: _**"Había una vez un lobito un bueno"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personajes: Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin

La idea es de Lily, claro. Llega después de las vacaciones de Navidad con los brazos cargados de libros

- ¿Cuentos muggle? - Sirius casi escupe la pregunta, enarcando una ceja al más puro estilo Black, con esa arrogancia innata que sólo es posible en los hijos de familias que lo tienen todo, siempre lo han tenido todo y siempre lo tendrán. Resopla (el flequillo se le aparta de la frente con la misma elegancia que si hubiera utilizado uno de esos encantamientos de belleza para brujas adolescentes que publica _Corazón de Bruja_), se recuesta en su propia almohada igual que si tomara posesión de un reino y planta las botas en uno de los cuatro pilares de madera de la cama con dosel. Finge sentirse ofendido en su naturaleza de _enfant terrible_, de merodeador nato, de genuino chico duro, de rebelde sin causa y de perro rabioso, se encastilla en su dignidad e intenta ignorar a sus compañeros de habitación mientras ellos curiosean por encima del hombro de Lily.

James está pletórico, por supuesto. Cada uno de esos libros gastados por el uso y con algunas hojas dobladas por las esquinas es un pedazo del pasado de Lily que él aún no conoce, una pieza del rompecabezas que viene volviéndole loco desde que tenía once años y en el que poco a poco todo comienza a encajar como James siempre supo que acabaría pasando. Además, a James, que se ha criado escuchando _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo _como "_El mago y la marmita saltarina_" y que se apuntó a la asignatura de Estudios Muggle sólo para impresionar a Lily pero se quedó tan entusiasmado con los cohetes espaciales que terminó encargando una enciclopedia sobre aeronáutica a una librería especializada de Londres, le pica inmediatamente la curiosidad ante esa avalancha de títulos desconocidos que anuncian la historia de "_Los tres cerditos_" o de "_La ratita presumida_". Peter, a su lado, mueve los ojillos de un libro a otro y se atreve a alargar el brazo para coger el más próximo, abrirlo al azar y empezar a hojearlo antes de que James, sin poder evitarlo, se lo quite de las manos, lo mire atentamente durante medio segundo y a continuación lo cierre, lo abra, lo vuelva a cerrar, le dé vueltas y lo examine desde todos los ángulos.

- ¿Tú leías esto cuando eras pequeña?

Hay un matiz tal de devoción en su voz y sostiene el libro con tanta reverencia que Lily _tiene_ que quererle y Sirius se ve obligado moralmente a protestar por lo bajo "_Potter, por favor..._"sin ninguna convicción y, si no estuviéramos hablando de Sirius, con algo parecido a la resignación. Peter recibe de vuelta "_Caperucita Roja_" de manos de James y se apresura a colocarlo con cuidado sobre la cama, junto al resto, pero Lily le sonríe y le tiende un ejemplar en cuya portada alguien ha retratado un ratón de grandes orejas, enhiestos bigotes y aspecto inteligente que alza por encima de su cabeza un diente de leche como si fuera una pepita de oro.

- Apuesto a que éste te gustará, Peter. El ratoncito Pérez es la versión hispana del Hada de los Dientes - Peter acepta el libro con curiosidad, James parece algo celoso, Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y masculla "_El Hada de los dientes... ¡hay que joderse!_" pero nadie le hace caso y Remus, que hasta entonces ha permanecido atento y callado, sentado a los pies de la cama y siguiendo los libros que pasan de unos a otros con la vista, se echa repentinamente a reír.

- Ahora lo entiendo - Lily le mira por el rabillo del ojo y le sonríe abiertamente, y Peter y James los miran a ellos como en un partido de tenis y hasta Sirius se incorpora imperceptiblemente apoyándose sobre un codo para mirarlos a todos. - "_El ratoncito Pérez", "Los 101 dálmatas", "El libro de la selva", "La dama y el vagabundo"..._- Remus, con toda la pinta de estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo, señala un libro en concreto y añade con una carcajada - ¡"_Bambi_"!

-¿Qué es un bambi?-exige saber James al punto. Sirius se resiste a mostrar el más mínimo interés por algo tan absurdo e infantil como _cuentos para niños_, pero no es capaz de resistirse a la oportunidad de meter baza.

-Ni puta idea, pero a juzgar por el nombre probablemente sea alguna mariconada de marca mayor.

Remus lo fulmina con la mirada y se aclara la garganta antes de responder a James.

-Bambi es un cervatillo cuya madre muere al ser alcanzada por el disparo de unos cazadores furtivos…

El bufido de Sirius hace estremecer hasta las cortinas de la cama.

-O sea, lo que yo decía. Una mariconada.

-¡Que te calles, Canuto!-protesta James, agarrando ávidamente el libro al mismo tiempo que amaga una patada en dirección a Sirius-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Es la historia de un ciervo! ¡Como yo!

-Pft… querrás decir de una cría de ciervo. Ah, espera, ya lo entiendo… _como tú_.

La sonrisa de Sirius ya empieza a ser menos despectiva y a adquirir esa cualidad canina que traiciona todas sus malas intenciones y sus ganas congénitas de pasárselo bien, a ser posible, a costa de alguien (y en ausencia de Snape, Jimmy es siempre su primera opción). James está a punto de saltar de una cama a otra para echársele encima cuando Remus añade:

-…y al final de la historia, se convierte en el Gran Príncipe del Bosque.

-¡Ja!-James tiene casi dieciocho años pero no puede evitar sacarle la lengua a Sirius.

-¿Te hace ilusión convertirte en principito, Cornamenta? Seguro que las mallas y los pantalones bombachos te quedan que ni pintados…

Una almohada atraviesa la habitación y va a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde cuál de los dos tiene catorce títulos nobiliarios pegados a su ilustre apellido en la partida de nacimiento, perro sarnoso?

-Los perros con pedigrí no tenemos sarna, Potter… siento no poder decir lo mismo de los animales salvajes.

Lily tiene que alzar un poco la voz para que le presten atención.

-Pero además, al final… Bambi también se queda con la chica.

A Remus se le escapa una de esas risas suyas verdaderamente espontáneas que son más preciosas cuanto menos frecuentes. Y que, por si fuera poco, tienen la muy notable cualidad de poner a Sirius Black de buen humor. Él también ríe, aunque en su caso es casi casi como si ladrara.

-Touché.

Ya no hay razón para seguir fingiendo que no le interesa lo que está sucediendo en la cama de al lado, así que Sirius se levanta y se deja caer junto a Peter, revolviéndose y gruñendo por lo bajo hasta que consigue hacerse sitio en una cama que empieza a estar superpoblada. Peter se echa a un lado y musita algo sobre lo cómodo que se encuentra con un codo en la boca que hace que James se ría y que Sirius le lance un papirotazo.

-Menos cachondeo, Colagusano. A ver, ya hemos comprobado que tenemos roedores y hasta animales cornudos, ¿se puede saber qué carajo tienen tus malditos cuentos en contra de los perros, Evans?

-No te pongas celoso, Black. También hay de los tuyos en los cuentos muggle – Lily escarba entre los libros y le tiende un par – "_La dama y el vagabundo_", por ejemplo, es la historia de Golfo, un chucho callejero, que se enamora de una perrita de buena familia, Reina.

Sirius pone cara de horror y rechaza el libro con ambas manos.

-¿¿Es que no había nada más cursi que eso, por Circe?? Ah, bueno, sí, claro… _"Bambi_".

-Bueno, también está Lupo, de los "_Trotamúsicos_". Es un perro que toca la trompeta en una banda compuesta por un burro, un gato y un…

-¿¿Un gato?? ¿Qué perro que merezca ese nombre compartiría escenario con una de esas bolas de pelo? ¿Es que no tiene dignidad?

Lily gira los ojos hacia el techo y a Remus le burbujea la sonrisa en los ojos. Peter asiente con fervor, dándole la razón a Sirius en silencio.

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué me dices de Lassie? Es probablemente la perra más famosa del cine muggle, y sus historias están basadas en una novela de mil novecientos…

Las carcajadas la interrumpen a mitad de la frase. Sirius se está poniendo rojo por momentos.

-¿¿Qué has dicho??

-Que es la perra más famosa del cine… Ah, claro. No sabes lo que es el cine. Verás, es una especie de foto mágica…

-¡Eso no! Lo de… ¡lo de perrA!

James se ríe tanto que se le escurren las gafas por el puente de la nariz y rebotan en la colcha. Sirius le pega un puñetazo en el hombro e intenta meterle un pie en la boca a Peter, pero sabe que la batalla está perdida cuando Remus estira un brazo por encima de la montaña de libros y le revuelve el pelo. Sirius le da un manotazo sin demasiada convicción.

-¡Por todos los nietos de Nicola Flamel! Eres la persona más caprichosa que he conocido en mi vida, Black – Lily le echa en el regazo un montón de libritos llenos de viñetas- Toma. Snoopy. Si le encuentras alguna pega, me mudo al Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius mete la nariz en los tebeos y parece que le convencen, porque se queda callado durante un ratito.

-¿Y qué hay de Remus?-interviene James.

-Hay una gran cantidad de lobos en los cuentos muggle para niños. En _"Los tres cerditos"_ el lobo intenta echar abajo las casas de tres hermanos cerditos a base de soplidos.

La ilustración del libro que Lily tiene entre las manos muestra tres casitas, una de ellas de paja, otra de madera, y la última, de ladrillo.

-En _"Caperucita roja"_, se come a la abuelita de Caperucita y se disfraza con sus ropas para intentar comérsela a ella. En_ "Pedro y el lobo", _Pedro, el pastor del pueblo, engaña a sus vecinos una y otra vez diciéndoles que viene el lobo, hasta que al final, cuando realmente aparece el lobo, nadie acude ayudarlo.

-Y el lobo se lo come.

-Exacto.

Peter arruga la nariz.

-¡Todos los lobos son malos!

La nariz de Sirius asoma entre las páginas.

-_Todos_ no, ¿eh, Lunático?- le guiña un ojo – El nuestro es un lobito bueno.

-Como en la canción.

-¿Qué canción?

-Una canción infantil-cuando Lily sonríe a James le parece que el dormitorio se ilumina a pesar de que los noviembres escoceses nunca se han caracterizado por ser especialmente soleados-Decía así… "Había una vez, un lobito bueno, al que maltrataban, todos los corderos…"

Sirius le echa un brazo por encima a Remus.

-"Y había también, un príncipe malo…"

James le pega un codazo a Sirius.

-"Una bruja hermosa…" ¡James, para!-Lily lo aparta pero se ríe y finalmente James consigue robarle un beso antes de volver a ocupar su lugar junto a Remus.

-¡Canta otra!

-No me sé ninguna canción para niños sobre ciervos, James.

-Pues…-el aludido mira a su alrededor y su mirada tropieza con Peter- ¡de ratones!

Lily se queda pensativa y James está a punto de pedirle que lo olvide y que no cante nada para que permanezca así, con los ojos volados y los labios fruncidos, durante el resto de su vida.

-¡Ya sé! Hay una cancioncilla… "Debajo de un botón-tón-tón, que encontró Martín-tín-tín, había un ratón-tón-tón, ay que chiquitín-tín-rín"

-¡Ay que chiquitín-tín-tín!-corea James a voz en grito.

-¡Pero qué demonios significa eso!- se indigna Sirius, que lleva el afán de protagonismo en la sangre y no soporta las incoherencias que no estén destinadas a cantar (nunca mejor dicho) sus propias alabanzas.

-Eres peor que un crío de cinco años, Black. Aunque no tienes por qué lloriquear más, que para ti también tengo algo. Un trabalenguas muggle.

-A ver, Evans, sorpréndeme.

Lily coge aire y suelta sin respirar

-.

-¿¿Qué??-le espeta Sirius con cara de póker.

Ella se lleva las manos al pecho y comienza de nuevo con gran lentitud:

-"El perro de San Roque no tiene rabo…"-declama en tono teatral-"porque Ramón Ramírez se lo ha… ¡cortado¡"

-¡Guau!-apostilla Remus.

La risa de James pueden oírla hasta los alumnos de Slytherin en su Sala Común de las mazmorras. La cara de Sirius, esta vez, es un poema.

6


End file.
